


Vows

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Happy!Gallavich, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are getting married!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new multi chap!  
> I just really wanted some happy Gallavich and what's happier than a wedding?

Mickey had been acting weird. No, not weird, secretive and Ian didn't like it. After so long together Ian thought they were long past keeping secrets from each other. But the hushed conversations with the Gallagher girls and all the extra-long hours Mickey was working told another story. His sisters, along with Vee and Svetlana were acting just as weird, calling him all the time and wanting to hang out. It was almost as though they were trying to distract him from something. Ian was determined to get to the bottom of it.

                                                                                         ~~~~~

Mickey was exhausted. He'd been working seven days a week for almost five months and it was killing him. He hated having next to no time with Ian and keeping him in the dark as to why he was really working the extra hours. Mickey knew Ian well enough to know the redhead didn’t believe his vague explanations. Thankfully he had Ian's sisters as well as Svetlana and Vee on side and they made it their mission to distract the younger man from Mickey's absence. But Mickey knew it wasn't working very well. Behind every nod of understanding that came when Mickey told Ian he was working late he could see the sadness and loneliness in Ian's eyes. It damn near killed him every time he left the house. But thankfully it was all about to pay off. Mickey had finally saved up enough money to book a room at the nicest hotel in Chicago for the entire weekend. He'd also reserved a private table at the fanciest restaurant in Chicago. It was fairly new and Ian had been dropping less than subtle hints about wanting to eat there one day. Things were falling into place and now he just had to get Ian out of the house without completely spoiling the surprise.

                                                                                         ~~~~~

"C'mon Mick, just tell me already!" Ian whined as Mickey threw a few things into an overnight bag, making sure to bury the small velvet box deep in his bag.  
"What part of surprise don't you understand?" Mickey gritted his teeth, torn between annoyance and love for his adorably pouting boyfriend.  
"Can I at least get a hint?" Ian came up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around Mickey's torso, grinding into him. Mickey spun around and pushed Ian up against the wall, expelling a surprised gasp from his boyfriend and breaking his hold.  
"You'll find out in due time. Now can you please just pack a bag for the weekend?" Mickey quickly pecked Ian on the lips when the redhead's face dropped.  
"How do I know what to pack if I don't know where I'm going?" Ian spoke fast and jumped back as Mickey reached out to hit him.  
"Ian!" Mickey huffed and slung his bag over his head and headed out to the kitchen. "You have 10 minutes or I'm leaving without you!"  
The couple managed to make it out of the house without another argument and headed for the El. Mickey thought about hiring a car, maybe a limo but when he came across the suits they won out in an instant. The two suits currently hung in the closet in their level 45 hotel room.  
"I'm sorry for being a brat, Mick" Ian said quietly as they took a seat on the train. "I've just missed you"  
"I know" Mickey sighed, resting his head on Ian's shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been working so much but I promise it's over now"  
"You've been working so hard for me haven't you?” Ian asked. “This surprise you've organized"  
"Your sisters tell you that?" Mickey scoffed and Ian shrugged. "Yeah, I had an idea and wanted it to be special. I asked the girls to keep you distracted so I could work extra hours so I could afford this weekend"  
"Mick, you didn't have to do that" Ian said quietly. "I'd rather just spend time with you at home"  
Mickey laughed, standing up and holding his hand out to Ian as the train came to a stop. "You won't be saying that after this weekend"  
"Is that a promise?" Ian grinned as he took Mickey's hand and let his boyfriend lead the way through the station and back out on the street. Mickey smirked, nodding as he headed up the street.  
"This place?" Ian said in awe as they entered a large, spacious building. Watching Ian take in the hotel lobby was like watching a child see fireworks for the first time, he was completely captivated. Mickey headed straight for the reception desk and spoke to the girl behind the desk.  
“I have a room for the night under Milkovich” Mickey said as he pulled out his wallet. “I was told I could make the final payment now”  
“That’s right” The overly made-up girl took the card Mickey held out and processed the payment. “You’re in room 2224 on the 45th floor” She held out the receipt and a swipe card that was their room key.  
"What's the latest check out on Sunday?" Mickey asked.  
"We can do 1pm if you like" the girl tapped away at the computer.  
"Yeah, that’d be good thanks” Mickey nodded before turning back to Ian who was examining a painting on the wall like an art critic.  
"Hey Van Gough, let’s go" Mickey called as he headed for the elevators on the opposite wall.  
"This place is ridiculous Mick" Ian whispered as he hitched his bag a little higher on his shoulder, wandering over to where Mickey was waiting for the next elevator.  
"Yeah, that was my main criteria when I was looking for a hotel" Mickey joked lamely. "Which one will Ian think is the most ridiculous"  
Ian chuckled and punched him on the arm as the elevator dinged and they let an older couple off before boarding and Mickey hit the button for level 45.  
"Jesus Mick" Ian muttered as he watched the button light up. Mickey just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Barely two minutes later the pair was exiting the elevator and heading down the hall towards their room.  
"Jesus Mick!" Ian exclaimed as he entered the room behind Mickey. The room was huge, bright and airy.  
"Have a look at that view" Mickey said, pointing at the wall of glass windows that offered a stunning view of the Chicago skyline. Mickey disappeared down the short hall to dump their bags in the bedroom and came back to Ian with his hands on the glass as he stared out the windows.  
"You happy?" Mickey asked as he came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Ian's middle.  
"Very" Ian hummed, leaning into Mickey. "Feeling very spoilt"  
"Good" Mickey kissed the back of Ian's neck. "There's a few more surprises this weekend but right now..." Mickey spun Ian around to face him and kissed him deeply. Ian returned the kiss, his tongue exploring Mickey's mouth.  
"Where's the bedroom?" Ian asked, barely lifting his mouth away from Mickey's. Without saying a word or breaking the kiss Mickey walked backwards and steered Ian into the bedroom.

  
                                                                                     ~~~~~

"Fuck" Mickey panted as he pulled himself up to lean against the numerous pillows and Ian rolled over and draped himself over Mickey's torso and legs. Mickey absently ran his fingers through Ian's damp, mussed hair. It was a habit after all these years that Mickey didn't even realize he was doing most of the time. Ian hummed sleepily, his breath tickling Mickey's chest.  
"Hey don't go to sleep, we've got dinner reservations" Mickey poked Ian's shoulder.  
"We have what?" Ian lifted his head and looked at Mickey through hooded eyes, a smirk working its way into his features.  
"You heard me" Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed Ian off him so the shorter man could swing his legs over the bed and pull a pair of boxers on and pad out to the balcony for a cigarette.  
"You'd better be in the shower when I get back!" Mickey called, lighting the nicotine stick. He leant back on the railing and watched as Ian got out of bed, stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and headed for the bathroom, making sure to give Mickey to show as he went. Mickey chuckled around his cigarette and turned around to take in the breath-taking view.

                                                                                       ~~~~~

"What the fuck is this?!" Ian exclaimed ten minutes later. Mickey stubbed out his third cigarette and wandered into the bedroom where Ian was staring incredulously into the large wardrobe. Mickey smirked, leaning on the door frame as he took in the sight of his naked boyfriend and his wet hair. Fuck he was hot.  
"What does it look like?" Mickey finally asked when Ian continuously looked between him and the wardrobe, unable to find his voice.  
"Um..."  
Mickey rolled his eyes and walked over to Ian. "They're suits Ian and they aren't going to hurt you" Mickey pulled out one of the complete suits and held it up against Ian. "I hope I got the sizing right"  
"You bought me a suit" Ian said dumbly.  
"I bought us both suits" Mickey corrected. "I'm going to have a shower and I want you dressed and ready to go when I get out" He put the suit back into the wardrobe and headed into the bathroom, pulling his clothes off as he went. When Mickey got out of the shower he was pleased to see Ian was fully dressed and tying up the black dress shoes that were also in the wardrobe.  
"Holy shit" Mickey said when Ian stood up, adjusting the jacket anxiously. Ian should always be in a suit. He wore the hell out of it.  
"Does it look ok?" Ian asked shyly, turning down the collar of the crisp white shirt.  
"That's one way to put it" Mickey said smiling, walking up to Ian pulling the lapels of his jacket out of the redhead's death grip. Mickey quickly got dressed himself before spritzing them both with an aftershave.  
"This place we're going must be fancy" Ian commented as they locked the room and headed for the elevator. Mickey didn't say anything, just smirked and admired their reflections in the elevator mirrors. As they wandered the streets of Chicago's North Side all Mickey could think about was the weight of the small velvet box in his pocket and the question that was beginning to burn a hole in his mind. What if Ian said no? What if he'd read the signals wrong? Mickey got so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost walked straight past the restaurant.  
"Reservation for Milkovich" Mickey spoke to the maître d as Ian gaped at the restaurant.  
“How the hell did you swing this place? I thought they were booked out for months” Ian whispered.  
“They usually are; I’ve had this reservation for about 4 months” Mickey replied, grinning.  
"Right this way" The pair followed the maître d to the back of the restaurant and a secluded table. Seconds after they sat down a waiter appeared presenting menus.  
"Can I get you any drinks to start with?" The tall, brunette waiter asked, smiling brightly. Mickey didn't miss the way the guy's eyes popped when Ian took his jacket off and undid the top button of his white shirt.  
"I'll just have whatever beer you have on tap" Mickey said, through gritted teeth before looking at the redhead. "Ian?"  
"I'll have the same" Ian replied. The waiter nodded and headed towards the bar but not before giving Ian a lingering glance that wasn't missed by Mickey.  
The couple chatted happily through their meal and several rounds of drinks. Each time the waiter brought something over to the table he tried harder and harder to get Ian's attention. But even though it was clear Ian only had eyes for Mickey, the older man felt the need to drive it home.  
"Just gonna take a leak" Mickey told Ian as he stood up. Ian nodded absently, completely distracted by the steak he was eating. It didn't take long for Mickey to track down the waiter who was heading for the kitchen with a stack of dirty plates in his arms.  
"Hey, can I ask a favor?" Mickey asked.  
"Give me a sec" The waiter said and headed into the kitchen only to reappear seconds later free of the dirty dishes. "What can I do for you?"  
"Can I get two comfortable screws at my table?" Mickey smirked at the waiter's reddening cheeks.  
"Of course, anything else?" The waiter shifted uncomfortably under Mickey's gaze.  
"Yeah, just one" Mickey dug the box out of his pocket. "Can you drop this into my boyfriend's drink?" He held out the simple silver band. Everything Mickey had looked at had been either too sparkly, too expensive or just plain ugly. That was until he'd found simple silver band that had an infinity symbol on it.  
"Ooh, absolutely!" The waiter practically squealed, clapping his hands together.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and handed over the ring. He waited until the waiter had disappeared behind the bar before heading back to Ian.  
"What's wrong Mick?" Ian sighed as they dug into their dessert under ten minutes later, he put the fork down and leant back in his chair, staring at his anxious boyfriend.  
"Um..." Before Mickey could think up an excuse their waiter appeared holding their cocktails.  
"Your drinks boys" He said with a grin and a wink in Mickey's direction.  
"About fucking time" He muttered, running a hand over his face.  
"Really?" Ian smirked as he stared at the drink. "Bet that waiter loved it when you ordered this"  
"Fuck the waiter, how about me? Every time I order this stupid drink for you I can hear the laughter in my ears for days" Mickey tried to sound irritated but Ian saw straight through it, grinning at him. Mickey eyed Ian nervously as the redhead sipped at the drink.  
"Why're you staring at me?" Ian asked around his straw.  
"Um, have a look in the glass" Mickey replied quietly, gesturing at the now mostly empty glass. Ian look down into his drink, his eyes widening before looking back at Mickey.  
"Mick..." Ian stammered at Mickey grabbed the glass and fished out the ring. "Mick, what are you doing?" Mickey slipped down on a knee beside the table and took Ian's hand.  
"Ian..." Mickey's heart hammered as Ian watched him with wide, watery eyes. "I fucking love you. More than I ever thought I would. We've been through a hell of a lot over the past 12 years and I know it's only made us stronger. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes, yes" Ian nodded, the tears flowing freely now. Mickey took Ian's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger before kissing Ian passionately. The restaurant erupted in cheers and applause, bursting their perfect little bubble.  
"Fuck" Mickey muttered as he backed up into his seat, his face reddening. Ian's grin was impossibly wide as he admired the ring. Their waiter came up with a bottle of champagne, ignoring Mickey's protests as he popped the cork and poured them both a glass.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Ian asked after their third glass of champagne. There'd been a non-stop stream of well-wishers and Ian could see Mickey was getting increasingly uncomfortable with all the attention.  
"Fuck yes" Mickey muttered, looking around to get the attention of their waiter. "Check!" They quickly settled their bill and headed out to another round of applause. Ian took Mickey's hand and led him to the closest alley, pushing him up against the brick wall and kissing him with everything he had.  
"I fucking love you too" he finally said, holding Mickey's face in his hands. "Thank you"  
"Let's get back to the hotel" Mickey said, his voice full of heat and desire.  
They barely made it back to their room before they were removing each other's clothes. Ian pushed Mickey back onto the bed and straddled him, peppering his now bare chest with wet kisses. They fucked in every inch of the hotel room and when they were done they did it again.

                                                                                         ~~~~~

It was early the following day, the sun barely peaking over the Chicago skyline and Mickey's phone was exploding with a constant stream of messages.  
"Mick, for fucks sake check your phone!" Ian groaned sleepily.  
"It'll be your fucking family" Mickey groaned in response, rubbing his eyes and reaching out for the phone.  
"Why the hell are they contacting you and not me?" Ian asked, flipping onto his back to watch his fiancée scroll through his messages.  
"Because I told them not to" Mickey said looking at Ian. "Just in case..."  
"Oh right" Ian caught on quickly and leant over to rest his head on Mickey's chest. "There's no way I'd've said no Mick"  
"I knew that" Mickey replied unconvincingly.  
"You're doubting me" Ian said, searching Mickey's face. Ian threw back the bedsheets and crawled on top of Mickey. "What can I do to convince you otherwise?" He trailed kisses from Mickey's hip up his side to his lips.  
"You can take care of that" Mickey hissed, indicating to his morning wood. Ian chuckled and trailed kisses down between Mickey's pecs and through his barely-there snail trail until he reached the older man's stiff cock, taking it completely in his mouth. Mickey dropped his phone on to the bedside table in favor of gripping Ian's hair. His orgasm was seconds away when the shrill sound of his phone completely burst the bubble.  
"FUCK!" Mickey shouted as Ian pulled off, snorting. The phone continued to ring so Mickey gave up and answered it. "What the fuck do you want?"  
"Hello to you too Mickey" Fiona's voice filled his ear. "Why didn't you answer my message?"  
"Because I was in the middle of something" Mickey bit out through gritted teeth. Ian shifted so he was lying on top of him in an attempt to calm the shorter man.  
"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Mickey!" Fiona said, chuckling.  
"Yeah, you sound real fucking sorry" Mickey ran his hand down Ian's back as the redhead watched him. Mickey could hear Debbie in the background begging for an answer.  
"So what did he say?" Fiona asked after allowing a moment of silence.  
"Here talk to your sister, I need a smoke" Mickey handed the phone to Ian as he pushed up from the bed, grabbing the packet of cigarettes and heading for the balcony. Hearing Ian chattering excitedly to Fiona quickly melted away any anger and annoyance he still held and Mickey allowed himself to smile. He'd actually pulled it off and Ian had said yes. The past six months of working those ridiculous hours were totally worth it when he heard that little word last night. Mickey leant back on the railing and watched Ian who was now stretched out on the bed, his fingers drumming on his stomach as he continued to talk to his sister. Ian turned his head and looked at Mickey, smiling brightly and Mickey just beamed. He'd never been so insanely happy.  
Twenty minutes later Ian finally hung up and turned to Mickey who had long returned to bed. The look on the redhead's face said it all.  
"What?" Mickey sighed as Ian put the phone down and swung his leg over the older man to straddle him.  
"There's going to be a party when we get home" Ian said quickly, trying to distract Mickey with a hand around his dick.  
"Fucking hell" Mickey muttered, rolling his eyes but there was very little venom in his voice.


	2. The Idea and The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has an idea and Mickey makes a decision

Mickey tutted and sighed as he flipped through one of the many booklets that now littered the coffee table. It had only been three weeks since Mickey had proposed and he was hoping they’d be able to enjoy being engaged for a while. But Ian had other ideas and Mickey found himself getting grilled by various celebrants and being sent home with fucking homework. It quickly became clear to the both of them that they were in their heads. Who the hell knew getting married would be so fucking complicated? Not Mickey or Ian that’s for sure. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mickey tossed the booklet he'd been reading on the coffee table in disgust and leant back into the sofa. "Have you read this crap, Ian?"  
Ian rolled his eyes at his exasperated fiancée. "Of course I have. I didn't like it either"  
"What the fuck are we going to do? I sure as hell ain't getting up in front of everyone and vowing to honour, obey and all that shit" Mickey stood up and wandered into the kitchen where Ian was stirring a pot on the stove. He hoisted himself onto the bench opposite the redhead.  
"We don't have to use them" Ian said simply as he turned the heat off and turned to face Mickey. He'd had this idea rolling around his head ever since Mickey proposed but knew he had to butter the older man up a little before he'd agree.  
"What do you mean we don't have to use them? We have to have something" Mickey scratched at his nose as Ian came over to him, spread his knees, so their torsos were flush and slung his long arms over Mickey's shoulders.  
"Hi" Ian smiled, resting his forehead on Mickey's.  
Mickey eyed his fiancée warily. "What are you up to, Firecrotch?" Mickey's hands travelled down Ian's side and came to rest on the taller man's hips.  
"What makes you say that?" Ian pulled away slightly, feigning offence.  
Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian peppered his face with kisses that travelled down his neck.  
"Ok, ok, just spit it out" Mickey sighed as Ian went about sucking a hickey on Mickey’s collarbone. "You know I hate this game. If you want to say something just fucking say it already"  
Ian pouted, pulling out the puppy eyes and Mickey sighed, pushing him away.  
"Fine, if you're not going to spit it out I'll just go to bed" Mickey hopped off the bench and pushed past Ian, heading for their bedroom.  
"Fuck" Ian muttered before chasing after the older man. "Mick, wait"  
Mickey was sitting on the edge of their bed, untying his boots. Ian leant on the door frame, crossing his arms and watched him.  
"Well?" Mickey looked up at Ian as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
"I was trying to butter you up first" Ian admitted. "But clearly that didn't work"  
"Clearly" Mickey bit out the word. "I'd rather you just come out with it, Ian"  
"It's about the vows"  
"I gathered that much"  
"I want to write my own"  
"And what am I supposed to do? I can't just read out that other crap while you've got your romantic original stuff"  
"You could write your own too"  
"Fuck off, you know I ain't any good with that crap"  
"That's bullshit, remember my 21st? What about the night you proposed?" Ian stepped forward and sat on the older man’s lap, draping his arms over Mickey’s shoulders.  
"That wasn't..." Mickey tried to speak but Ian was distracting him by nibbling at his ear. "Fuck, Ian"  
"Mick, romance doesn't have to be flowers, candy and skywriting. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Those occasions were both amazing and there wasn't a flower or chocolate in sight"  
Mickey ducked his head but Ian didn't miss the smile or reddening cheeks. Ian put his hands on either side of Mickey's face, forcing the black haired man to look up at his redhead fiancée.  
"Mick, I love you and I know for a fact that you love me and we're getting married. After everything that's happened over the years who'd have thought we'd be here and planning a wedding" Ian said earnestly.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You gonna get on me or what?" Mickey brushed aside Ian's words and smirked, watching as the predatory glint return to Ian's green eyes.  
"As soon as I've said this" Ian pushed Mickey back so he was lying on his back before stalking over Mickey's body and planting his hands on either side of Mickey's head.  
"We're going to write our own vows and I don't want to hear a single fuck in them. We clear?"  
"We're not even married yet and you're already ordering me around?" Mickey retorted.  
Ian reached between them and gripped Mickey's dick tightly through his jeans to silently get his point across. If Mickey was honest with himself, he'd been following Ian's orders for years.  
"Fuck! Yes, ok, ok. That’s what we'll do! Jesus Ian!" Mickey gasped, trying to squirm his way out of Ian's iron grip.  
"See you're learning" Ian chuckled, deftly using one hand to undo the fly on Mickey's jeans. "Good boy"  
"Oh fuck you"

 

Over the next few weeks Ian came home each night to a growing pile of scrunched up paper balls.  
"Don't touch a fucking thing!" Mickey's voice made Ian jump. Mickey was sitting at the kitchen table, a pen behind his ear, a pen between his teeth and one in his hand as he looked over to Ian.  
"So the writing's going well then?" Ian chuckled as he waded through the paper balls and wrapped his arms around Mickey from behind, hoping to catch a glimpse of what the older man was writing. But Mickey caught on instantly and flipped the notepad over.  
"Fuck you is how's it's going" Mickey pulled Ian into his lap and connected their lips, his tongue exploring the redhead’s mouth. "What about you, bet you've had yours done for weeks"  
"Not true" Ian pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on Mickey's. "I only finished last night"  
"Asshole" Mickey pushed him away as Ian chuckled.  
“Can I give you some advice?” Ian asked softly, carding his finger through Mickey’s soft hair. Mickey nodded. “Don’t overthink it and have someone help you”  
“Is that what you did, have someone help you?” Mickey asked.  
Ian nodded. “I wrote a first draft then had Debs read over it and she helped me fine tune it”  
“I’m not asking your sister to help me” Mickey said.  
“Mick, you have your own sister remember” Ian replied, grinning.  
“Oh yeah, that’s exactly what Mandy wants to hear; how sappy I can be” Mickey laughed.  
“She also has a little experience in these things too Mick, remember her wedding?” Ian reminded him.  
“Alright, alright I get it. I’ll call Mandy” Mickey rolled his eyes at his grinning fiancée. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t fucking tell me you fucking asshole!” Mandy stormed into his brother’s house and immediately started wailing on him. Mickey had taken Ian’s advice and called her, asking for her help with his vows. He was now regretting it though.  
“Ow, stop fucking hitting me!” Mickey backed into the house, trying to get away from his sister. “I told you…did I?” He was beginning to second guess himself – maybe he had forgot to tell her.  
“No, asshole you didn’t! You were planning this for six months and you didn’t say a fucking word!” Mandy accused angrily but her expressi0on softened when she saw a sappy grin crawl into her brother’s features.  
“Mands, I’m getting married” Mickey said, grinning wider now.  
“Yeah you are” Mandy returned, pulling him into a tight hug. “And I’m really happy for you both”  
“Ok, what were you saying about vows?” Mandy reigned in her emotions before they got the better of her.  
“Ian wants to write our own but I need your help” Mickey replied, leading the way into the kitchen.  
“Ok, show me what you’ve got so far” Mandy said, expecting a couple of sheets of paper. Instead, Mickey threw out his arm, gesturing to the multiple stacks of paper on the kitchen table.  
“Seriously?” Mandy fought to hold in a laugh.  
“Shut up” There was no venom in Mickey’s voice.  
“Go make some coffee, looks like I’m gonna need it” Mandy instructed as she took a seat at the table and scanned the nearest sheet of paper. Mickey did what he was told and even put together a few sandwiches.  
“These are really good, Mick” Mandy said as he brought over a plate of sandwiches and a coffee for his sister. “But you’ll need to find a way to condense it”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you really want to be reading ten pages?”  
“No, I guess not. But how the hell am I going to do that?”  
“Keep it simple. We all know you love Ian, that’s why you’re marrying him but what do you love about him?” It took about three hours but when they were finished Mickey was happy with the result.  
“Hey Mands?” Mickey asked shyly after they’d tossed the excess paper away.  
“Spit it out Mick” Mandy sighed after he was silent for a little while.  
“What would you think I changed my name? Took Ian’s instead?” Mickey asked.  
“Is that what you really want?” Mandy sipped at her coffee, watching her brother.  
“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. It’s weird to be only Milkovich left” Mickey shrugged, trying to down play the significance of this decision.  
“If that’s what you want to do, do it” Mandy replied. “It really is a good feeling to be rid of that baggage”  
“Does Ian know you want to take his name?”  
Mickey shook his head, smiling fondly. “I haven’t said anything yet but he probably knows. He always seems to know what I’m thinking”  
“Yeah, Tess is the same” Mandy responded. “Bitch knows me far too well”  
“Is that their job, though? To know us better than we know ourselves?” Mickey mused.  
“Geez, look at you Mr. Philosopher” Mandy chuckled. “Or should I say, Mr. Gallagher”

 

“Don’t make a big deal of this but” Mickey began as he plated up their dinner that night. It was his turn to cook and Ian had not long walked through the door. “I want to take your name” Mickey watched Ian close his eyes and fight a smile that was creeping onto his face. When the redhead opened his eyes they were watery. He looked over a Mickey and beamed.  
“Mick, I’d love that” Ian replied, clearly restraining himself. “But can I ask why?”  
Mickey knew this question was coming and he wanted Ian to know, he just didn’t know how to explain it. He put the plates food on the table and took a seat across from Ian before replying. “I’m the only Milkovich left and the name feels like a tie to my past. A past I want to forget”  
Ian nodded. “I get that, I just hope you’re not doing it because you think that’s what I want”  
“Ian, I love you and I know becoming a Gallagher would mean the world to you but this isn’t actually about you” Mickey smirked around a mouthful of chicken. “This feels right and what better way to piss on Terry’s grave without actually having to go to the cemetery”  
Ian laughed at that. “Didn’t we already do that?”


	3. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian plan their wedding with the 'help' of the Gallagher girls, Svetlana and Vee.   
> We also find out what Mandy's been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Mickey said he was the last Milkovich and I've realised I didn't explain that for the sake of this story the only siblings Mickey has are Iggy and Mandy and Terry is dead.   
> Both Iggy and Mandy are married and they've taken their partners names. Hopefully I explained the reasoning well enough =P
> 
> I'm sorry for the mix up. I tend to work the minor details out in my head but then forget to include them in the story so it makes sense.

"So what's next on the planning list?" Mickey asked, following Ian into the kitchen one Saturday afternoon, both laden with grocery bags. They’d become to fucking domesticated, they even set aside a day to go grocery shopping. Ian had even written a list, crossing each item off as he tossed into the cart that Mickey pushed. So fucking domestic and adult, it was gross.   
"What? Last week you said you didn't want to be involved in that 'faggy bullshit'. Last week you were gonna just turn up on the day in a suit and with the rings" Ian said as he dumped the bags he was carrying on the kitchen table, turning to look at his fiancée. Mickey began pulling the items out of the bag and handing them to Ian who put them away. It was almost scary how fluidly they worked together.   
“And you wanted me get more involved” Mickey echoed Ian’s words from the week before. They’d argued about Mickey’s lack of interest and involvement. Ian wanted to go looking at tuxes and venues but Mickey always managed to find an excuse. Ian ended up blowing up at Mickey and the older man spent the night on their lumpy sofa. Mickey didn’t like the sofa so he promised himself he’d offer to help Ian.   
"A guy's allowed to change his mind, ain't he?" Mickey said, taking a seat at the kitchen table once the groceries were all put away. Ian opened the fridge and pulled out two beers and offered one to Mickey before taking a seat across from him. Mickey took the beer and flicked off the cap with his hand before handing it back to Ian and taking the second one and doing the same thing. The pair took a swig of their beers in silence.   
“Fi suggested we have dinner and talk more details. Everyone will be there, you’re welcome to come if you want” Ian watched Mickey as he spoke, expecting a typical excuse but the older man surprised him.   
"Yeah ok" Mickey replied quietly before chugging the rest of his beer. There was a glint in his eye that Ian knew all too well. "But first I think you need a shower"   
"Oh really? I guess you're just gonna have to help me, hey?" Ian put his now empty bottle next to Mickey's and pulled the older man down the hall by the belt loops of his jeans. 

~~~~~

"Hey! Great to see you!" Fiona greeted them loudly as they entered the Gallagher house. She wrapped them both in a hug.   
"Did you have to drag Mickey here?" She whispered in Ian's ear as Mickey headed towards the fridge.   
"Funnily enough, no" Ian chuckled quietly. "He wanted to come, be in involved in the planning"  
"Stop talking about me and get the fuck in here!" Mickey called grumpily as he took a seat at the kitchen table Debbie and Lana.   
"Debs can you go get Vee? I'm about to dish this up" Fiona looked at her younger sister before ducking her head and opening the oven to check on dinner. Debbie nodded and silently left the house.   
"What the fuck is all this crap?" Mickey asked, gesturing at all the magazines strewn across the table.   
"Inspiration" Svetlana said simply. "Lots of beautiful things in these"   
"We're sure as hell not having fucking doves or a three tier cake" Mickey said flicking through the nearest bridal magazine. "Seriously, why does a wedding have to have a theme?"  
"I think this is beautiful" Svetlana said holding up a magazine that had a double page of a huge church setup. It was so white and there were so many fucking flowers.  
"No fucking churches" Mickey scowled, then turned to Ian who'd taken a seat across from him. "Why can't we just do it at the Albi?"  
"Seriously, you want to get married at a bar?" Ian leant back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest and Mickey knew instantly he'd made a mistake.   
"Well, ok. Maybe we can do a little better than the bar" Mickey back-pedaled hastily, pulling another magazine closer and flicking through it, avoiding Ian's gaze. Ian and Svetlana shared a little smirk over his head.   
"Hey everybody!" Vee said in greeting, as she and Debbie re-entered the house. She stopped to peck both Mickey and Ian on the cheek before embracing Svetlana tightly.   
"Ian clear the table, dinners ready!" Fiona said as she pulling a large tray of lasagna from the oven and carving it up. "Everyone grab a plate, let’s eat!"   
The Gallagher's are always quietest when they're eating but this didn't stop them throwing around wedding ideas between bites of Fiona's famous lasagna. Mickey just rolled his eyes and kept quiet as the ideas got more and more ridiculous.  
"Absolutely fucking not! There will be no matching penguin suits!" Mickey scowled getting up from the table and discarding his empty plate in the sink. Everyone at the table was doubled over with laughter as Mickey shook his head and headed out the back door for a smoke.   
"Fucking Gallagher's" He muttered as he caught Ian's eye and the redhead abruptly stopped laughing.   
Mickey plonked himself on the back step and huffed on his cigarette, desperately wishing it wasn't just nicotine he had between his fingers. As he looked out at the yard an idea hit him and he could picture exactly how he wanted the wedding, coming together before him.

~~~~~

There’s a large marquee in the Gallagher backyard which is tastefully decorated with fairy lights. Music filters through speakers and the yard is full of their friends and family. He stands between Mandy and the celebrant as the crowd talks quietly around him, all waiting for Ian to appear at the backdoor. When he does, he takes Mickey’s breath away in the perfectly tailored black tux. Fiona is on his arm, in a dark purple dress that matches their ties. Mandy is dressed in the same green. The music swells as Ian makes his way towards Mickey, his green eyes sparkling. Fiona kisses them both on the cheek, her eyes wet, before placing Ian’s hand in Mickey’s and stepping back to join her siblings in the front row. Mickey looks Ian up and down and smiles broadly. This is the best day of his life. 

~~~~~

"Hey Mick, you've been out here awhile"   
Mickey smiles as his favorite voice breaks into his daydream. He looks up to see Ian standing over him.   
"It's getting a little ridiculous in there" Mickey said simply, offering Ian his half-finished cigarette.   
"I know, they're just excited for us" Ian explained, taking a puff as he sits down next to Mickey, resting a hand on his knee. "If it's too much we can go"  
"Do you like any of their stupid ideas?" Mickey asked.   
Ian shrugged. "It's all a little over the top and way out of our price range but there's no harm in dreaming right?"  
"What if we don't have a wedding?" Mickey looked at Ian hesitantly.   
"Don't tell you're getting cold feet"   
"No, no. I just think we need to think simpler. Why does it have to be a big to-do?"  
"Because it's a big deal, Mick. We've been through this"  
"That's not what I meant. Why can't we just skip straight to the party?"  
"Because if we just had a party we wouldn't actually be married"   
"Why can't we get married at the party?"  
"That's - " Ian thought it over for a minute. "An interesting idea. I'm listening"  
Mickey launched into his description and watched as Ian came round to the idea.  
"And where are we having this low-key wedding?" Ian asked when Mickey stopped talking.   
"Right here" Mickey stood up and threw his arms out, taking a few steps down and looking back to his still skeptical fiancée.  
"I'm not getting married in this shit-hole, Mick"  
"We can fix it up a bit and you can go mad with decorations. It's perfect" Mickey stooped down in front of Ian, leaning on his knees. "Did you really have dreams of the big white wedding?"  
"Well, no" Ian was taken aback by Mickey's sincerity and thoroughness.   
"Ian, I don't care where we get married, as long as I end the day with you"   
Before Ian could answer the back door flung open and Debbie was standing in the doorway.   
"We thought you'd run off" She said, looking between the two. "Everything ok?"  
"Yeah Debs, everything's fine. We're just throwing around ideas" Ian replied.   
"That's what we're doing inside, get in here!" Debbie let the door slam as she headed back inside.   
"So what do you think?" Mickey asked as they both stood up.   
"I think it's perfect" Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck and kissed him deeply.   
"So how do we break it to your family?" Mickey asked, lowering his voice as they headed back inside.   
"In five weeks they'll be your family as well so I'll let you get some practice in now" Ian said, grinning that shit eating grin that turned Mickey on so much.  
"Fuck off" Mickey scoffed, nudging the redhead with his elbow.   
"Later" Ian growled in Mickey's ear before skipping back over to the kitchen table where the girls were still pouring over the numerous wedding magazines and brochures.   
"Mickey has an idea" Ian announced a few minutes later when it was clear Mickey wasn't going to bring it up on his own. The girls stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Mickey who was leaning against the counter with another beer in his hand.   
"Fuck you Gallagher" He muttered before taking another swig of his beer.   
"Hey!" Fiona and Debbie said in unison, feigning offence.   
"Not you, my Gallagher. Jesus" Mickey rolled his eyes, throwing his arm out in Ian's direction. Ian's eyes sparkled with that God-forsaken shit-eating grin firmly in place.   
"I love you too" Ian mouthed as Mickey came to sit in the empty chair next to him.  
"What's this idea you have?" Svetlana asked.   
"Um, so I was thinking we skip to the party" Mickey rubbed at the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.   
"But what about the ceremony? You can't get married without a ceremony" Fiona stated.   
"Let him finish" Ian glared at his eldest sister and put a comforting hand on Mickey's knee.   
"We still have a ceremony but it's at the reception and a lot smaller" Mickey explained. "If it's ok with Fiona - " Mickey looked at the oldest Gallagher as he spoke "We'd have it here, you guys and Ian could go nuts with fairy lights and all that shit..."   
"It'd save us a bundle on a venue" Debbie mused. "It'd also be fun to have full control over the decorations"  
"Um, I'd have full control over the decorations" Ian cut in.   
"Of course you would" Svetlana said, patting him on the hand.   
"Hey, who's the one getting married here?!" Ian tried to sound outraged but it fell on deaf ears as his sisters, Svetlana and Vee put their heads together and shutting him out altogether.   
"Outrageous" Ian huffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.   
Mickey smirked, barely holding in a chuckle. "Want to head home?" Mickey stood up and headed for the door. Ian nodded and followed him.   
"We're heading out now, if anyone cares" Ian said loudly and huffed when the only response he got was a silent wave from Debbie and Vee. Mickey just rolled his eyes and pulled his fiancée out the front door.

~~~~~ 

"Can you pick up the suits today?" Ian asked as he wandered out of the shower one morning.  
"Yeah, I'll swing by on my lunch break" Mickey replied distractedly, he had to bite his lip as he looked his naked and dripping wet fiancée up and down. Ian smirked knowingly, making sure to put on a show for the older man as he got dressed.  
"Stop that!" Mickey huffed, rubbing at his growing erection. "Now look what you've done"  
"I had no idea what you're talking about. I'm just over here getting dressed" Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey who launched himself out of bed and chased a squealing, half-dressed Ian out down the hall.   
"Mandy!" Ian exclaimed when they were met by the black haired girl sitting in the living room. "When'd you get here?" He threw his arms around his best friend.   
"Just now, thought I'd surprise you" Mandy hugged Ian.   
"You should’ve told us you were coming back so soon" Mickey said, pulling his sister close. "We'd've come pick you up y'know"  
"You still don't get the concept of a surprise, do you?" Mandy teased, poking him hard.   
"Oh trust me, he knows how to surprise" Ian replied as Mickey rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.   
"You want breakfast Ian?" Mickey asked as he started up the coffee maker.   
"I'm already running late" Ian said as he picked up his bag.   
"Did you take your meds this morning?" Mickey asked Ian, already reaching for the pill box and a bottle of water.   
"Fuck, thanks" Ian took the pills from Mickey and tossed them in his mouth, chasing them with a large swig of water before handing back the bottle and making for the door.   
"Hey, just because my sisters here don’t mean you can brush me off" Mickey stepped forward and pulled Ian towards him, kissing him fully on lips.   
"Love you" Ian said, smiling and this time made it out the door.   
"So fucking domesticated, I still can't get over it" Mandy quipped from her spot on the sofa.   
"Shut the fuck up, like you're any different. Where's Tess?" Mickey asked as he poured them both coffee.   
"At home, resting. She’ll be at the wedding though" Mandy replied taking the mug Mickey offered her, staring at the black liquid before taking a small sip.   
“Is Tess ok?” Mickey asked. Tess and Mandy met six years ago and got married three years later.   
“She’s pregnant Mick” Mandy looked at her brother, her eyes watery but she was smiling.   
“Holy shit” Mickey smiled. “How far along?”  
“Almost twelve weeks” Mandy replied, her smile wider now. “We find out the gender in a few weeks”   
“You’re gonna be a mom” Mickey grinned at his sister. “I just hope this kid’s uncles know how much we’re gonna need them”  
“Ian and I’ll be there as much as we can” Mickey said. “But it’ll be hard with you guys in New York”  
“Tess wants to move back to Chicago and the restaurant I’m working at is about to open a new one here and want me to be the manager” Mandy explained.   
“Mandy, you’re doing amazing” Mickey beamed with pride for his sister.   
“Yeah, who’d’ve thought life could be this good?” Mandy chuckled. “I’m really happy”  
"We're in love Mick, can you believe it?" Mandy sipped her coffee and stared at her brother  
"I'm getting married, can you believe it?" Mickey countered. 

~~~~~

"Holy shit Mick, Ian's gonna have a fucking fit when he sees you" Mandy said. She had convinced her brother to take the day off, so a few hours later they headed out to pick up the suits. The shop attendant insisted on Mickey doing one final fitting, so here he was standing in the middle of the store on a fucking rotating platform in front of far too many mirrors as Mandy and the two female attendants oohed and ahhed over him. It made Mickey feel very uncomfortable.   
"Alright, alright enough. It fits just fine, there's nothing to take up or in so I'm gonna get changed" Mickey huffed, pushing his way past the girls and back into the change room. Mandy just rolled her eyes at her impatient brother. Once dressed, Mickey settled the bill and the siblings headed downtown so Mandy could check in with the new restaurant site.   
“So what’s the family discount like?” Mickey asked once Mandy was done.   
“No such thing” Mandy laughed, hitching the paperwork she’d left the restaurant with under arm.   
Mickey rolled his eyes. “What the fuck is all that?”  
“We’re two months from opening and I need to interview for staff, these are the applicant forms” Mandy explained. “I’ll be in Chicago for a while”  
“How does Tess feel about that?” Mickey asked.   
“She’s ok about it, she’s gonna tie up the loose ends we have there and be ready to move around your wedding” Mandy replied. Mickey didn’t miss the way his sister glowed when she spoke of her wife.   
“So I’m in need of a best man” Mickey said, looking anywhere but at his sister.   
“And what do you want me to do about it?” Mandy asked, clearly not getting the hint.   
“Fill the role” Mickey muttered.   
“Wait, you want me to be your best man?” Mandy almost dropped her bundle of paperwork.   
“Ian and I fought about who got to ask you but I won because you’re my sister” Mickey said smugly.   
“So which one of his sisters did Ian ask?” Mandy asked.   
“Fiona. He wanted to ask Lip but I didn’t think that was a very good idea” Mickey responded. Lip and Mandy weren’t exactly on the best of terms. Even after all this time, Lip was still very much a douche.   
“Always looking out for me” Mandy chuckled as they got back to Mickey’s apartment.   
Mickey shrugged. “It’s bad enough I have to call him family, he doesn’t get to be part of the wedding too”  
Mandy laughed as she tossed her paperwork on the sofa. Mickey headed into his and Ian’s bedroom to hang up the suits.   
“So you’ll do it?” Mickey asked when he returned to the living room.   
“Yeah, of course Mick. I’d love to” Mandy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's daydream is very much influenced by how I want my own wedding to be. Simple and understated without all the who-ha of a church/chapel ceremony. But of course there still has to be a celebrant for the marriage to be legal.


	4. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian plans to surprise Mickey at their bachelor party but it doesn't quiet go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one idea in my head and as I kept writing it went in a slightly different direction.

“If there are any fucking strippers I’m outta there” Mickey whispered into Ian’s ear as the walking towards the Albi. Ian just grinned at his fiancée and tightened his grip on the older man’s hand. They walked into the bar to loud cheering and applause. There were hands on them instantly, pulling them apart. Mickey let himself be steered towards the bar and quickly lost sight of Ian.  
“Mickey!” Kev called from behind the bar. He was already pouring out a series of shots.  
“Hey brother in law” Lip slapped him hard on the back.  
“Fuck off, it ain’t happened yet” Mickey grumbled as he downed three shots in a row. Lip just grinned at him as Kev poured more shots.  
“You tryna get me drunk Kevin?” Mickey raised an eyebrow as Kev pushed another two shots his way.  
“No, it’s for me ya moron” Lip said quickly as he grabbed one of the shot and held it up to Mickey, expecting him to do the same. Mickey eyed the pair suspiciously – the fuckers were up to something. 

“I’mma go find Ian” Mickey slurred a few hours later. He hadn’t seen Ian since they arrived and he was beginning to miss him. Not that Mickey would ever say that out loud. He stood up and almost tripped over his own feet – shit he was drunker than he thought. Fucking Lip. Fucking Kev. Mickey scanned the room and spotted Ian sitting in the back with his sisters and Mandy.  
“Hey” Ian chuckled, reaching out to steady Mickey as he swayed in front of them. “Having fun?”  
“Your fucking brother is trying to get me drunk” Mickey said.  
“I think he succeeded” Debbie snickered.  
“Ay, enough from you little red” Mickey wiggled a finger in Debbie’s direction.  
“How about you sit down before you fall down?” Ian suggested as he leant over to pull a chair to their table but Mickey wasn’t having it. Instead he pushed Ian back and plopped himself in the redhead’s lap, much to Ian’s amusement.  
“Hey” Mickey said softly, resting his forehead on Ian’s and closing his eyes.  
“Hey yourself” Ian chuckled.  
“What’re you doing?” Mickey asked when he noticed Ian trying to discreetly pull away.  
“Babe, I’m sorry but you fucking stink. I think I’m getting drunk off the fumes” Ian said, trying to inject some humour into his voice.  
“Yeah well you…” Mickey trailed off, failing to think of an insult in his inebriated state. The whole table laughed, causing Mickey to flip each of them off.  
“I still love you though” Ian said as he pulled Mickey down for a kiss. The older man mumbled something unintelligible into Ian’s mouth.  
“Ok, ok break it up. You can get it on as much as you like later” Fiona said as she reached across the table and literally pulled the pair apart before shooting her brother a meaningful glance. “Isn’t it time for you to do that thing Ian?”  
“Oh shit yeah” Ian glance at his watch. “Mick, go get another drink and I’ll be back in a sec”  
“What’s going on?” Mickey grumbled as Ian stood up and Fiona and Mandy put a steadying hand on Mickey’s shoulders.  
“C’mon Mick, over here” Mandy said, pushing her brother towards the bar.  
“Hey Mickey, you’re back!” Kev called as the siblings returned to the bar. “That time already?”  
“What the fuck is going on?” Mickey repeated as Mandy nodded to Kev.  
“Don’t you worry about it. Just have this” Kev chuckled lightly as he poured another shot. Lip appeared, seemingly from nowhere with a chair and Mandy directed Mickey to sit in it. The atmosphere in the room changed with the music and suddenly everyone was paying more attention to him than Mickey liked.  
“What the fuck is happening?” Mickey kicked out at Mandy’s shins as he spoke.  
“Ow, fuck Mickey! Enough already!” Mandy pushed him back into the chair as he got ready to strike again.  
“Fucking tell me what’s going on!” Mickey huffed, crossing his arm over his chest.  
“You’ll see. Just sit back and relax” Mandy patted him on the shoulder from behind as the lights went down and the music changed.  
“Oh fuck no, I’m out” Mickey said, recognizing the seductive music instantly.  
“Just sit down you fuck” Lip grunted as he helped Carl hold a struggling Mickey down. Mickey cursed the brothers out as he continued to fight them but stopped when the bar burst into cheers and applause.  
Across the room stood Ian, in nothing up a pair of glittery black skin-tight shorts. But in his drunken state Mickey didn’t recognize the redhead until he was straddling him lap. Lip and Carl had stepped away, leaning on the bar and watching on.  
“Hey” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear as he ground his ass into the older man’s lap. “Having a good night?”  
“Fuck you, shithead” Mickey gritted his teeth and tried to ignore his growing boner.  
“I know you said no strippers but it wouldn’t be a bachelor party without them” Ian grinned, nibbling on Mickey’s ear. “Thought you’d make an exception if it were me”  
“You thought it was a good idea to get me smashed and come in wearing next to nothing and grind on me in front of everyone?” Mickey’s senses were coming back to him with every passing second.  
“Mick, it’s just a bit of fun” Ian said. He’d stopped grinding now, just sitting in Mickey’s lap with his arms slung over the older man’s shoulders.  
“For you maybe” Mickey grumbled. “You know exactly how I feel about strippers”  
Ian sighed. “Can we not do this here? I’ll stop and we can go home”  
“You might as well get your money’s worth” Mickey was suddenly acutely aware of the dozens of eyes that were on them. He didn’t kid himself into thinking their conversation went unheard.  
“Are you sure?” Ian asked.  
“Just get on with it, ok?” Mickey replied as he placed his hands on the redhead’s hips. That was all the encouragement Ian needed to get going again.  
“If you make me come, I swear I’ll fucking kill you” Mickey whispered through gritted teeth as Ian ground into the older man’s crotch. They both felt Mickey’s cock hardening. 

Twenty minutes later Ian released Mickey and retreated back to his siblings. Mickey took the opportunity get some air and have a much needed cigarette.  
“Was it really that bad?” Mandy asked as she slid against the wall next to her brother.  
“Mands, it was fucking humiliating. I’ve lost count of the number of times he and I have had that conversation. He knows how I feel about it and after all this time I thought he’d respect that” Mickey replied between puffs of the cigarette.  
“It was only meant to be a bit fun” Mandy tried to defend her best friend.  
“I get that Mands but I don’t like the fact that Ian thought it was a good idea in the first place. Like I said, he knows why I hate that shit” Mickey sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.  
“And why is that?” Mandy pressed.  
“Leave it Mands” A new voice said. The siblings spun around to see Ian standing in the doorway. Mickey was happy to see he’d changed back in the black jeans and dark green shirt he’d arrived in.  
“Can I talk to you?” Ian asked Mickey. Mandy didn’t say a word as she slipped past Ian, just offered him a tight smile and squeezed his arm. Ian let the door close behind her before stepping down so he was standing in front of Mickey.  
“I’m sorry Mick” Ian said softly, taking a step closer so they were barely inches apart.  
“Why’d you do it, Ian?” Mickey asked as he tossed the cigarette onto the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of his shoe before looking up at the redhead.  
Ian shrugged. “I thought it was a bit of fun”  
“But what about me huh? Did I even come into your head when you came up this grand plan?” Mickey was surprised how angry he really was.  
“It was for you. I was the one getting practically naked in front of our family and friends!” Ian said.  
“It’s always about you, isn’t it?” Mickey pushed Ian away so he could put some space between them. “I thought we were getting married” Mickey pulled out another cigarette and lit up.  
“Can we just go back inside and enjoy the rest of our bachelor party?” Ian sighed.  
Mickey looked at Ian incredulously. “In other words, let’s just brush this under the fucking rug, yeah?”  
“Mick please” Ian stepped forward, reaching for the older man.  
“You go back inside Ian, I’m going home” Mickey replied, heading down the street.  
“C’mon Mickey, don’t just walk the fuck away” Ian called, throwing his arms up in frustration.  
Mickey spun around but continued to walk away. “Don’t bother coming home tonight Gallagher”  
“Fuck” Ian muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't be all smooth sailing now could it?  
> Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter =)


	5. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to explain himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to say but it wouldn't come out on screen so I'm just posting this. It's much shorter than the others but there is also another chapter coming to make up for it. =)

Mickey woke the next morning to a cold empty bed. He sighed as he rolled over onto Ian’s side of the bed and buried his face in the redhead’s pillow as the events of last night came back to him. He hated the way he reacted, it was a little melodramatic in hindsight. But it wasn’t so much about what happened, so much as it was about how Ian acted. The younger man knew Mickey’s reasons his disliking strippers and everything that came with them…well at least he thought he did. Did they ever really have that conversation? Fuck, of course not. Ian had probably tried to start a conversation but Mickey would’ve more than likely shut him down. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mickey stretched out and blindly fumbled for his phone.   
“Hey Mick” Ian’s voice was thick with sleep.   
“Come home Ian” Mickey’s voice was quieter and sadder than he intended.   
“Are you ok, Mick?” Ian picked up on Mickey’s mood instantly.   
“I need to tell you some things” Mickey responded. “About what happened last night, I do have an explanation”   
“Mick, you don’t have to explain. I get it, I shouldn’t have –” Ian said.   
“Ian, you’re always telling me to use my words. I’m trying here” Mickey interrupted. “And I rather not do this over the phone”  
“Ok, ok. I’ll be home in fifteen” Ian said. “And Mick?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you”  
“Love you too Gallagher” 

Ian came home to a nervous, pacing Mickey.  
“Hey” Ian greeted. Mickey stopped pacing and wrapped his arms around the redhead’s middle, burying his head into his chest. “You ok?”  
“I’m sorry” Mickey pulled back slightly to look up at Ian through watery blue eyes.   
“Why are you apologizing?” Ian was confused. “I should be the one apologizing”  
“I wish I could find the words to tell everything but it’s harder than I thought” Mickey confessed.   
“Mick, it’s ok. I was out of line last night. I know you hate strippers” Ian placed a kiss in Mickey’s hair.   
“Ok, tell me what you know” Mickey said as he pulled Ian into the kitchen. He really wanted something to eat but wasn’t ready to let go of Ian just yet. Ian smiled as he let Mickey maneuver him so they were touching as Mickey started the coffee.   
“I know it was hard for you when I was manic and working at the FairyTale” Ian said. “I know you didn’t like the fact that all these men twice my age were pawing all over me”  
“Did I ever tell you why?” Mickey asked as he pulled eggs and bacon from the fridge, almost frantically.  
“I always guessed it was out of jealously or love” Ian shrugged. He stepped up behind Mickey as the older man’s breath began to get out of control. Mickey braced himself against the counter and leaned into Ian’s touch.   
“I think there’s a little more to it though” Ian spoke after a few minutes’ silence.   
“Yeah” Mickey spun around to face the younger man as he gained control of his breathing. “Something about sex being on display doesn’t sit well. It doesn’t matter what kind of sex”  
“Ok” Ian said carefully. “But you’ve never had any issues having sex”  
“That’s different, I don’t know why but it is. If I’m having sex, I have some level of control. It’s only between you and me and nobody else matters and I’m comfortable with that” Mickey replied.   
“It’s about consent” Ian said as the pieces clicked in place in his head. “You didn’t give consent last night. I’m guessing it goes back to that time Terry caught us”   
Mickey nodded. “Yeah, I guess it does. The bastard has been six foot under for years and he’s still fucking up my life”  
“Only if you let him” Ian said softly.   
“I can’t just turn that shit off Ian” Mickey sighed, pushing Ian back against the counter and stepping closer between the redhead’s spread legs so their torsos were flush.   
“I’m not saying that. Maybe it’d be a good idea to talk to someone” Ian suggested.   
“I’m talking to you ain’t I?” Mickey tried to push off Ian but the redhead wouldn’t let him, wrapping his long arms around Mickey’s shoulders tighter.   
“You know what I mean Mick” Ian smiled as Mickey tried to dodge his kiss.   
“I ain’t sittin’ on any fucking sofa and tell some damn stranger my fucking sob story” Mickey scoffed. Both men decided to ignore the fact that Ian was still routinely seeing a therapist, even if it was only once every six months and had been doing so ever since he’d been diagnosed.   
“I love you but you’re a stubborn fuck” Ian sighed, a small smiling playing on his lips.   
“Like you can fucking talk” Mickey punched him in the arm as Ian laughed.   
“Can you promise me something?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded. “Keep talking to me. Doesn’t matter how stupid you think it is, just talk to me”  
“Yeah ok, I’ll try”


	6. Dance Lessons...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has a suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. But I promise the next one will be a lot longer. I also think it will be the last. There's not much else for them to do other than get married.

“Absolutely fucking not!” Mickey scoffed, tearing his arm out of Ian’s grip and stepping away from the redhead. “Why the fuck do you think I’d want to take fucking dancing lessons?!”  
Ian knew this was a long shot. The longest of long shots. But he also knew it wouldn’t be that bad if Mickey would just give it a go instead of shutting down the idea in the first second.   
“Mick please –” Ian tried pulling out the big guns.  
“Don’t you fucking dare pull that damn face” Mickey pushed Ian out of his way and stormed out of their apartment, the door rattling on its hinges when he slammed it shut. 

A few days and a few makeup rounds later, Ian was alone in the apartment while Mickey was at work. Ian was still determined to get Mickey to some sort of dance lesson but maybe a different tack was needed. What he needed was a song. The song they’d dance to. It needed to be something that wasn’t overly sappy but still told their story. Purely by chance Ian came across a song by an Australian artist.   
“Holy shit” Ian said as he listened to the song. “This is it” Now all he had to do was convince a certain someone dancing at their wedding wasn’t a fucking death sentence. 

Every day I wonder why, why you stepped into my life and stayed. I love that we don't have to try I know that our love won't die, no way. Who would've known, Wish I was told that love could felt this way.  
You took my life into your hands, gave my heart a second chance again

The music wafted through the apartment when Mickey returned home that night. ‘What the fuck are you up to now Gallagher?’ He thought as dumped his stuff over the sofa. He spotted Ian in the kitchen, swaying to the music. An affectionate little smile played across his face as he watched his fiancée.

Never thought my mind would ever understand the true meaning of together. It never ends  
I wanna give my all to you. You've given me new life; I'm giving all myself to you. Please take all that's mine, your eyes tell me so much of you. I know a heart can't lie, no words I speak  
Will ever mean. The feeling that's inside my all, my all

Ian was oblivious to Mickey arrival, lost in his own little world as he listened to the song. It had been on repeat all day and was really hoping it Mickey would love it as much as he did.   
Mickey snuck up behind the redhead and snaked his arms around his waist, causing Ian to yelp in surprise.   
“Hey” Mickey planted a kiss on the back of Ian’s neck.   
“How long have you been home?” Ian asked as he twisted around in Mickey’s arms and threw his own over the older man’s shoulders.   
“Long enough” Mickey’s eyes sparkled as he stared up at his fiancée.  
“So what do you think?” Ian asked as the song started for the third time since Mickey got home.   
Mickey sniffled a little, looking away from Ian as his eyes watered. There must be a bit of dust in the room.   
“Mick?” Ian prompted after a few silent beats.   
“It’s perfect” Mickey said as a couple of tears escaped his eyes. “But I’m still not dancing”  
Ian chuckled lightly. “What do you think we’ve been doing for the last ten minutes?”   
“Is this what you want to do at the wedding? Stand in the middle of the room and sway?” Mickey stopped moving to stare up at a shit-grinning Ian.   
“Not at first but I think we can manage this” Ian replied.   
“What do you mean ‘not at first’?” Mickey eyed him warily.   
“When I suggested the lessons I was thinking something a little more than this but I found the song and now this happened and I honestly can’t think of anything better” Ian explained, smiling brightly.   
“Me neither” Mickey matched Ian’s smile as he reached up to kiss the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that is mentioned is My All by Anthony Callea who is an Australian artist currently living in LA with his husband. Mickey's reaction to the song was very similar to that of Anthony's husband when he first heard the song =) 
> 
> Also, I 100% recommend YouTubing it. It's a beautiful song


	7. T Minus Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days to go and preparations are in full swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be the last chapter but my brain had other ideas. We've consulted and are pretty sure the next one will be the last.

The Gallagher house was a flurry of activity when Mickey walked through the door on the Wednesday before the wedding. It was late afternoon and Mickey had just finished work. He was desperate to go home and crash on the sofa with Ian. But Ian had decided to take the week before the wedding off so he could help his sisters set up.   
“Mick, I’d like to have some say in the place where I get married will look like” Ian reasoned. Mickey didn’t really have a counter argument so that’s why he was turning up at the Gallagher house each afternoon for the last few days. He knew if he didn’t it’d be their wedding day before they’d get to spend any time to together.   
“Where’s groomzilla?” Mickey asked Liam as he came down the stairs.  
Liam chuckled. “Last time I saw him he was fighting with some fairy lights out the back”   
“Thanks kid” Mickey wandered out the back. Sure enough there was Ian in the middle of the yard surrounded by what looked to be miles of fairy lights. Mickey could hear him cursing under his breath.  
“Hey” Mickey said, suppressing a smirk. “How’s it going out here?”  
“Mick!” Ian looked up at the older man. “What time is it?”  
“After 5” Mickey replied, glancing at his wrist. “Ready to head?”  
“I’ve been trying to untangle these damn lights for hours” Ian said, holding out his arms. “Help?”  
Mickey dropped to his knees beside his fairy light covered fiancée. Together they quickly untangled the lights and draped them over the nearest chair.   
“Hey” Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck, kissing him lightly. “How was work?”  
Mickey shrugged, pulling Ian as close as possible. “Work’s work, I’d rather be with you”  
Ian smiled adoringly. “Why don’t you take the next few days off? We could do this together”   
“Ha, not a fucking chance Firecrotch. I’ve already agreed to being apart on Friday night” Mickey smiled despite himself. Ian pouted, his eyes glinting mischievously.   
“I could make it worth your while” Ian whispered seductively in Mickey’s ear and Mickey all but melted.   
“Let’s see what you got”

~~~~~

“Morning Ian!” Debbie said the next day as Ian wandered into the Gallagher house followed by a very grumpy Mickey. “Hey Mickey, what are doing here?”  
Mickey grumbled something incoherent as he bumped passed Ian to get to the coffee that Debbie had just finished brewing before heading to the backyard.   
“I made it worth his while” Ian shrugged, answering his sister’s raising eye brow. “Give him a couple of hours and a couple more cups of coffee”   
Debbie was about to ask what Ian meant but stopped herself as his words sunk in. Instead she just shook her head and handed her brother a cup of coffee.   
“Thanks Debs” Ian said as he wrapped his long fingers around the mug. Ian wandered out to the backyard and was surprised to see Mickey standing in the middle of the yard, clearly thinking about something.  
“Watcha thinkin’ about baby?” Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s chest and rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder.   
“We’re getting married” Mickey said quietly. He spun around to face Ian. “I proposed, you said yes and two days from now we’re getting married”  
Ian took the mug from Mickey and put their mugs on nearest flat surface before returning to his freaking out fiancée. By the time Ian got back to Mickey, the older man was hyperventilating. Ian ushered Mickey back to the porch steps and guided Mickey’s head between his legs and rubbed his back.   
“You ok?” Ian asked as Mickey’s breathing steadied and he sat up.   
“Maybe I should go back to work” Mickey said breathlessly.   
“So you can have a fucking panic attack on Saturday?” Ian scoffed. “Mick it’s fine. We’ll just do a couple of hours today and then we can spend the afternoon alone”  
“Yeah ok” Mickey said quietly. They kissed softly, the contact continuing to calm the older man. 

~~~~~~

It was more than a few hours before Mickey and Ian left the Gallagher house. In fact, it was after lunch by the time they left. Ian was surprised to see how happily involved Mickey got once he got started, the redhead didn’t want to put a stop to it. By the time they did leave the marquee had been delivered and completely set up, along with the tables and chairs.  
“Looks great guys!” Fiona exclaimed as she returned from the grocery shopping. Mickey was standing on a ladder putting up the last of the fairy lights.   
“Right there Mick, just leave it there” Ian said as Debbie dodged passed him to help Fiona in the kitchen.   
Mickey reached across the, stretching his arm as far as it could go. He wasn’t aware of his footing and slipping on the rung, losing his footing entirely. He also wasn’t aware that Ian had been watching him and was now standing right next to the ladder.   
“Hey” Ian said, catching Mickey as he fell. “You gotta be more careful”  
“Ha fucking ha” Mickey said as he struggled out of Ian’s arms. “Can we go home now?”   
“I’ll just see if Fi needs any help in the kitchen” Ian put Mickey back on his feet and jogged into the kitchen. Mickey stepped back and admired his handiwork before nodding satisfactorily and following Ian.

~~~~~~  
Friday came around far too quickly for Mickey’s liking. He woke up on the Friday morning to an empty bed.   
“Ian?” He groaned as he flipped onto his back and opened his eyes. It was barely 9am, where the fuck was the redhead? As he stretched out his aching limbs, Mickey became aware of a smell wafting through the apartment. A smell that could only mean one thing. Ian was cooking. Mickey didn’t bother throwing on any clothes as he padded down the short hall and into their kitchen. As luck would have it, Mickey was about to wish he hadn’t forgone clothing. 

Ian was wide wake very early on Friday morning, even though he’d barely gotten six hours’ sleep. He was just far too excited. Apparently his younger sister had the same idea because she’d set him a text asking if they could have breakfast. Ian offered to cook so he got up and quietly showered and left Mickey to sleep. Ian had just finished the pancake batter when there was a soft knock at the front door.   
“Morning Debs” He greeted her when he opened the door.   
“Morning” Debbie smiled brightly. “Mickey still asleep?”  
“Yeah, there’s no way I could’ve gotten him up at this time” Ian replied. Debbie didn’t miss the dopy little smile that played on her brother’s face when he spoke of his fiancée.   
“What needs to be done today?” Debbie asked as she sat at the counter and watched Ian as he moved about the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast.   
“I want to pick up the booze from Kev, check on the cake at the bakery and call the cater” Ian explained as he began cooking the pancakes. Both Gallagher siblings were engrossed in conversation, they didn’t see a naked Mickey making his way down the hall. 

Mickey snuck down the hall in the hopes to surprise his fiancée. He probably should have made more noise, that why the two Gallaghers in the kitchen would’ve had a bit of warning. Instead both Mickey and Debbie screamed when they saw each other. Debbie covered her face and Mickey darted back down the hall and locked himself in the bathroom. Debbie recovered in enough time to give her brother a questioning look.   
“He wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here” Ian offered the weak excuse, shrugged at his mortified sister.  
“Don’t tell me he does that regularly” Debbie managed as he struggled to hide her laughter.  
“You should try it Debs” Ian said. “Can we do lunch instead? He’s not gonna come out if you’re still here”  
Debbie bit her tongue and the obvious joke, nodding as she stood up.   
“How about we try this at my place? There aren’t naked men wandering around” Debbie said as Ian laughed. The pair embraced and Ian walked his sister to the door.   
“Hopefully you’ll have a naked man walking around your apartment soon” Ian said.   
Debbie shrugged, a small smile on her face. “Yeah hopefully. But for now get back to yours” 

“Mick” Ian knocked on the bathroom door. “Mick, she’s gone. Let me in”  
“Fuck off” Mickey growled. Ian could tell he was pouting. He was probably sitting on the cold floor with his back against the door, his arms wrapped around his knees.   
“C’mon, Mick. Don’t be so damn dramatic” Ian pounded on the door relentlessly. From the other side of the door Mickey sighed and unlocked the door, letting it swing open.   
“I didn’t know she was coming over til this morning” Ian said the second they came face to face. Ian raked his eyes over Mickey’s naked body and chewed at his lip. Mickey was trying to stay mad at Ian but he could feel himself getting hotter by the second under the redhead’s heavy gaze.   
“Fuck it” Mickey muttered as he pounced on Ian, pushing him back out into the hall and down the hall as they kissed. Somehow they managed to make their way into their bedroom (maybe it was years of practice) and Mickey pushed Ian back onto the bed. The older man was quick to rid the younger one of his clothes. Ian moaned as Mickey straddled him and sucked at the curve of his neck. Mickey trailed kisses down Ian’s abdomen and licked at his bellybutton.   
“Fuck” Ian hissed, arching his back as Mickey continued south. Mickey nibbled at the skin around Ian’s dick before devouring it completely. Ian gripped Mickey’s hair painfully as the older man upped his pace.   
“Mick, gonna come” Ian groaned.   
“Come for me baby” Mickey whispered around Ian’s rock hard dick, looking up as Ian’s face contorted with pleasure. It was all the encouragement Ian needed to shoot ribbons straight down Mickey’s throat.   
“Holy shit” Ian panted as Mickey dropped next to him, running a finger along Ian’s sweaty side. “Give me a sec and I’ll be ready to go again” Ian yawned and curled into Mickey.   
“Yeah right” Mickey chuckled as he ran a hand through Ian’s hair. Seconds later the redhead was snoring lightly.


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, it's really the end. I've really enjoyed writing this and thank everyone who has taken the tine to read, leave kudos and comment on each chapter. The feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Again, the song is called My All by Anthony Callea. It's worth the listen and the clip is super cute.

The sun shone down brightly on the Gallagher backyard. Debbie was directing Carl and Lip who were carrying kegs through the house. Fiona was upstairs with Ian as he went over his vows for the millionth time.   
“Ian, they’re great. Don’t go changing them now!” Fiona reached out to her brother who was pacing in front of her.   
“This is crap; I can’t believe I thought this was any good!” Ian exclaimed, brandishing a fistful of papers.   
“Ian, you’re freaking out. You need to focus on what today is about” Fiona stepped in front of him and put her hands on either side of his face, forcing Ian to look at her.   
“What’s that?” Ian asked.   
“You and Mickey. Your love for each other” Fiona said. “That’s all that matters today”  
Ian sighed and smiled at his sister. “Thank you Fi”  
“What for?” Fiona asked.   
“Everything. I know it wasn’t easy on you but you did your best and I’ll be forever grateful. I love you” Ian replied.   
Fiona sniffled, her eyes watery. “I love you too little brother. Now let’s go get you married”

~~~~~

Mickey stood in front of the full length mirror in his sister’s room, pulling at the lapels of his suit.   
“Mick, for fucks sake stop fidgeting!” Mandy slapped at his hands as she fixed his tie…again.   
“I look ridiculous” Mickey grumbled, now pulling at the jacket cuffs.   
“You look good Mick. You really do and just think how hot Ian’s gonna look in his suit” Mandy grinned.   
“Hmm” Mickey bit at his lip as he pictured his redhead in the suit that was almost identical to his own. Mandy rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room towards the bathroom.   
“Hey Mands” Mickey followed her and leant on the doorframe as she stared into the mirror and put the finishing touches on her makeup.   
“Spit it out Mick” Mandy rolled her eyes and looked at her brother through the mirror. Mickey nervously glanced at her, fiddling with his fingers and her expression softened. Mandy put down her eyeliner and stepped in front of him, taking his hands.   
“I know, ok? I get what you’re trying to say and I agree” Mandy could see the slightest hint of tears pricking the corners of her brother’s blue eyes.   
“You’re the only person who’s always been there other than Ian” Mickey’s voice was soft, as though he was trying to keep the emotion in. “I really do love you”  
“I love you too Mick” Mandy wrapped her arms around him. “I love you both and am so insanely happy for you. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy”

~~~~~

“What the fuck is taking him so long?” Mickey muttered. He’d been standing between Mandy and the celebrant for fifteen minutes waiting for Ian and Fiona to appear. The waiting was making Mickey jittery, what if Ian had a last minute change of heart?   
“He’s upstairs Mick. Looked just as nervous as you do. He’ll be here” Mandy said. Just as Mandy finished her sentence the background music swelled and Mickey looked up to see Ian standing at the top of the back steps with his eldest sister. His breath got caught in his throat as Mickey watched Ian all but glide towards him with Fiona on his arm. Ian’s smile was impossibly wide and his eyes glowed. They stopped in front of Mickey and Fiona took Ian’s hand and placed it in Mickey’s outstretched one before stepping forward to kiss Mickey on the cheek. Fiona stepped back and the two men turned to the celebrant.   
“Friends and family, we are gathered here today pay witness to the union of Ian Clayton Gallagher and Michael Milkovich” Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian at the celebrant’s use of his full name and Ian just shrugged ever so slightly, his smile unwavering. 

“I have only known these two for a short time but after talking with their family and friends, many of whom are here today, I can say that I have never met a more unconventional but perfectly matched couple. Their path has not been easy so for them to be standing here today is a testament to the strength of the love and bond they share” The celebrant continued. “So much so they have both written their own vows. Who’s going first?” The celebrant looked from Mickey to Ian. Mickey pounced on the microphone she was holding as the crowd laughed.   
“I’m sure as hell not going after you” Mickey said quickly looking at a smirking Ian. Mickey took a deep breath as he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from the inner pocket of his jacket.

“I’ve never been very good with words but I do like a good challenge so when you said you wanted us to write our own vows I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Just like us. We were never easy or simple but we connected from that very first time. Love has always been a foreign concept to me but you showed me not only how ¬to love but also that I deserved to be loved. You looked past that dirty kid and saw what buried deep beneath. Ian, you terrified me from day one because you opened up a whole new world I never knew existed. Being around you and family I saw what love really was and I knew I wanted to be a part of that. It took a long time for me to admit that to myself because fear and violence was all I knew. Milkoviches were always only looking out for themselves instead of each other. We never knew that being together and looking after each other made you stronger than anything you be on your own.   
Ian, I love you more than I ever thought I could and can’t thank you enough for never completely giving up on me, even though I gave you more than enough reasons to” Mickey finished and looked up Ian who looking back at him with watery eyes and a knowing grin on his face. 

“Ian?” The celebrant asked as she handed the microphone to him.   
“Well shit” Ian said as he fished his own folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Mickey just made a face at him as the redhead fumbled with the mic and piece of paper.   
“Mickey, you deserve so much more than you think and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to convince you of that. You are insanely loyal, stubborn and beautiful. You’re crass and rude a lot of the time but I know your secret” Ian paused and looked up at Mickey, who was chewing on his bottom lip. “You’re really a big softie who will do absolutely anything for his family. That’s one of the many reasons I love you. You’ve been there through some of the worst times of my life, even when I was trying my hardest to push you away. Even when I ran away and broke up with you, you never gave up on me and I don’t have the words to express how grateful I am for that. Thank you just doesn’t seem like enough. Mickey Milkovich, you are the love of my life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”

Mickey was just about ready to pounce on Ian but restrained himself as the celebrant took back the microphone and started speaking again.  
“I wish all the couples I marry could express themselves as beautifully as you two just did. Ok, do we have the rings?” The celebrant looked from Ian to Mickey. Ian looked expectantly at Mickey who patted himself down and shrugged. Ian looked about ready to whack him.  
“I swear to god Mick –” Ian started as Mickey grinned.   
“Calm down Gallagher” Mickey turned to look over at where Yevgeny was standing with Liam and Lip. “Yev, get up here” The young boy came over to stand between both his fathers and held out a small velvet box.   
“You really thought he’d forget them, Dad?” Yev asked looking at Ian. If it was at all possible, Ian’s face got even brighter at the new name Yev had for him.   
“Not with you around, Yev” Ian smiled as the celebrant started up again.   
“Do you, Ian Gallagher take Michael Milkovich to be your legally wedded husband for the rest of your life?”  
“I do” Ian said as he slipped the simple silver band onto Mickey’s left hand.   
“And do you, Michael Milkovich take Ian Gallagher to be your legally wedded husband for the rest of your life?”  
“I do” Mickey took the remaining ring and slipped it onto Ian’s left hand.   
“With the power invested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss” The celebrant said as the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Mickey took Ian’s face in his hands and kiss his husband for the first time. 

~~~~~  
Mickey’s face was aching from all the smiling. He’d never had his photo taken so many damn times in his life. But he didn’t dare complain as the photographer called for another shot of just the two of them.   
“How’re you doing?” Ian asked softly as the photographer called for another photo of just the two of them.   
“I’ll be better once this is done” Mickey replied as he kissed Ian as the camera clicked around them.   
“Hey Pete, how about we pick this up a little later?” Ian suggested. Pete the photographer nodded and wandered into the crowd, clicking away at the guests.   
“Let’s go inside for a minute” Ian said softly, taking Mickey’s hand and leading him into the kitchen.   
“Thank you” Mickey said as he leant back on the counter and pulled Ian to him.   
“What for?” Ian asked as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck and pecking him lightly on the lips.   
“Everything” Mickey responded softly. “You’re amazing” It was sappy and Mickey knew it but if there was ever a day for it, his wedding day had to be it.   
“What on earth have you done with my Southside thug?” Ian fought to keep a straight face and ruined the moment in the process.   
“Ay, fuck you” Mickey shook his head smiling.   
“There he is” Ian grinned. “But you’re welcome”   
“Moment’s gone, you fucking ruined it” Mickey shook his head.  
“I love you” Ian said softly after a beat.   
“I love you too Firecrotch” Mickey cocked his head as he connected their lips. 

“Ok, ok, break it up newlyweds” Carl came into the kitchen to see his brother and brother-in-law playing tonsil hockey.   
“What the fuck do you want?” Mickey grumbled, looking at the younger Gallagher whose eyes were covered with his hands.  
“It’s time to get this show on the road” Carl said. “Your first dance and all that shit”  
“Tell them we’ll be out in a sec” Ian laughed as his brother waved at them and headed back outside.   
“You ready for this Mr Gallagher?” Ian asked as he straightened up and held out his hand.   
“As I’ll ever be, Mr Gallagher” Mickey replied, taking Ian’s hand.   
“Will everyone shut the fuck up for a minute?” Kev yelled over the crowd. Mickey and Ian stood side by side at the back door waiting impatiently as Kev tried to round up their family.  
“Ok, now we’re finally all here I’d like to introduce the newlyweds. Ian and Mickey Gallagher!” Kev shouted as the crowd erupted in cheers and whoops. Ian grinned broadly as he gripped Mickey’s hand and led the way down the steps and through the crowd to the make-shift dance floor. The music changed and their song filtered through the speakers. Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s hips as Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck. 

I know our love won’t die…never thought my mind would ever understand the true meaning of together, it never ends…I wanna give my all to you, you’ve given me new life…

As the song continued couples joined the newlyweds on the dancefloor but neither noticed, they were so wrapped up in each other.   
“Can I cut in?” Fiona asked softly as the song changed. Mandy appeared beside Mickey. Instinctively Ian went to Fiona but she shook her head and took a shocked Mickey by the hands and pulled him away. Mandy pulled Ian in the opposite direction and the boys shared a slightly terrified glance.   
“So you’re a Gallagher now” Fiona said casually.   
“Yeah I guess I am” Mickey said awkwardly, not really sure where she was going.   
“You’re lucky you know that? Ian really loves you” Fiona continued as she glanced over Mickey’s shoulder to where Ian was being led across the dancefloor by Mandy.   
“Haven’t we already been through this?” Mickey sighed.   
“I wouldn’t be doing my job as Ian’s big sister if I didn’t warn his new husband” Fiona said. “Would you rather be dancing with Lip? I can arrange that”  
“No, you’re doing a fine job” Mickey said hurriedly, glancing up to see Lip glaring at him over a beer.   
Fiona chuckled as the song came to an end. “You’ll be ok, Mickey” She pecked his cheek before leaving him standing in the middle of the dancefloor alone.   
“You get the ‘don’t dare hurt him’ speech too?” Ian asked putting a hand on Mickey’s back.   
“Yeah” Mickey replied. He followed Ian over to their table and took a seat beside his husband. 

In typical Gallagher fashion the wedding celebrations went well into the wee hours of the morning. It was about 3am and they’d long moved the party inside. Lip and Mandy had disappeared hours ago, Carl was passed out upstairs and Debbie had taken Franny next door with Kev and Vee and the twins. Fiona, Ian and Mickey were the last ones standing. So to speak. Ian and Mickey were lying on the sofa together and Fiona was lounging in the armchair, trying to gather strength to climb the wooden hill.   
“I’ll leave you two to it” Fiona said as she finally got to her feet, swaying a little.  
“You gonna make it up the stairs Fi?” Ian giggled as he watched his sister sway where she stood.   
“I’ll be fine” Fiona stumbled over to the stairs and promptly tripped over her own feet. Ian untangled himself from Mickey and climbed over the sofa to get to his sister.   
“Such a fucking gentleman” Mickey snickered once Ian returned. Ian stood over Mickey and flopped straight on top of his husband.   
“Not all the time” Ian whispered as his hand groped at Mickey’s crotch through his dress pants.   
“You wanna head home?” Mickey asked as the friction Ian was creating was getting a little too much.   
“Not gonna make it” Ian huffed. “There’s a free room upstairs”  
“What are we waiting for then?” Mickey sat up and tickled Ian’s side. Ian squealed as he stood up and took off up the stairs. Mickey laughed and dashed after his husband. 

Holding me in your arms gives me the strength to finally feel what's true I wanna thank you for giving me a life that knows no rule…I know this love I’ll never hide…I wanna give my all to you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the fandom is dwindling, I have no intentions of going anywhere. I'm going to continue writing and publishing fic. This is my happy place and I adore Mickey and Ian and even though canon has treated them like crap, I have no intention of doing the same.


End file.
